Elevator Trauma
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: McGee has a problem with riding the elevator, so Gibbs sets out to figure out why the younger agent is suddenly taking the stairs. Slight Tiva at the end. For Zatl!


**At the moment, I am in between stories for NCIS. I have to finish something else, but I couldn't get this idea to leave me alone. Honestly, it had me by the neck saying "Type, type, type!". So, I typed it. That, and Zatl had a crappy first day of school, so I thought I should cheer her up.**

**Disclaimer: Timothy McGee, Jethro Gibbs, Ziva David, Anthony DiNozzo, Elevators, Sex, and Circus People do not belong to me.**

**Dedication: For ZATL! I hope this makes you at least smile. I mean, SMILE! I had trouble with the ending of this, so at least SMILE!**

**Elevator Trauma**

* * *

Timothy McGee was conflicted. He wanted to take the elevator, oh so much he wanted to take the elevator. But, he knew he should take the stairs. He stood in between the two, trying to make up his mind. The memories of what he knew had happened in that elevator haunted his memory, and he knew that the stairs were his best bet. He was about to move when a hand clapped his shoulder.

"McGee, is there a problem?"

McGee froze at his boss's voice, knowing that this was it. The little secret was out now. He had to stop himself from rambling, or it would be super glue and blue hair for a month.

"No, just taking the stairs." He said, and Gibbs looked him in the eyes.

"The elevator is right there McGee." He said, and McGee nodded.

"I know, but I want to be healthy. I'm going to take the stairs." McGee said, and Gibbs shook his head.

"McGee, nonsense. Take the damn elevator." Gibbs said, dragging McGee over to the elevator. McGee wanted to protest, but the thought of more super glue stopped him. Maybe he could make it one ride.

"Okay." He managed to say as Gibbs pulled him inside and hit the button. He tried to calm himself, but when the elevator stopped, McGee knew he was doomed.

"Something you wish to share McGee?" Gibbs asked in the semi-darkness. McGee really knew he should have taken the stairs.

"Uh, not really. I-I just really need to get home." McGee said, and Gibbs raised an eyebrow. He enjoyed the look of discomfort on the young agents face.

"Really?" Gibbs asked, and McGee nodded.

"Are you sure it's not something else? You've been pretty quiet today." Gibbs observed, and McGee swallowed.

_Shit._ He thought, clearing his thought. "I'm sure."

Gibbs shook his head, turning around and flipping the emergency switch.

"Could've fooled me."

McGee knew Gibbs knew something was up, and that this wasn't the end of it. As he got off the elevator, ridding himself of any impure thoughts, he thought he heard Gibbs laugh.

--

McGee was confronted with the very smug face of Jethro Gibbs as he came out of the stairwell. Surprise got the best of him, and he stumbled back.

"Still afraid of the elevator are we?" Gibbs asked, and McGee shook his head.

"Like I said, trying to be healthy." He covered, and Gibbs nodded. He took a drink of his coffee.

"Something happen in that elevator that you aren't so proud of McGee?" Gibbs asked, and McGee swallowed.

"Wasn't me." McGee said quietly, and Gibbs pursed his lips.

"I didn't hear you." He said, and McGee really wished he had the guts to just walk. Instead, his legs would not move. They were dead weights.

"It wasn't me." He said, and Gibbs nodded. He took a step back, surveying his youngest agent.

"Then who was it?" He asked, and McGee shook his head.

"No one. I'm just taking the stairs from now on." And with that, McGee got the courage to walk around his boss. He was in his desk, breathing out sighs of relief, when said boss walked in.

"What did you do to McGee DiNozzo?"

As soon as the question left his lips, Tony and McGee's head snapped up. McGee because he really didn't want to hear it again, and Tony out of surprise. As far as he could remember, no pranks had been pulled on the younger agent in the past week... or two.

"Nothing boss. Why, is poor little McGiggles in a fit?" Tony asked, earning a head slap.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs warned, and Tony nodded.

"Right boss. I haven't done anything to our little McProbie. Honestly, ask anyone. I've been a good little DiNozzo." Tony said, sounding far too childish for that early in the morning. Ziva shook her head.

"Did you do anything in the elevator?"

McGee looked up just in time for Tony to drop the pencil he was twirling in his fingers. It went flying across the desk, and Gibbs caught it before it fell to the ground. He sent a fleeting glance in Ziva's direction before looking up at his boss.

"Besides riding in it, and occasionally pulling a Gibbs for fun, no." He said, and Gibbs bent down to his eye level.

"I'm warning you DiNozzo, I can tell you're lying." He said, and Tony swallowed.

"Well, maybe…"

"Tony." Ziva snapped, her cheek suddenly flaring up. Gibbs looked at her, confusion dawning on his face. Then, suddenly, it turned to smugness. His mind was going into the gutter, but it all made sense. He put on his usual face before motioning for them to follow. McGee hid behind his computer as Tony glared at him.

Gibbs stopped in front of the elevator, turning to glare at his agents. Tony was rocking back on his feet, smiling as he looked everywhere but his boss. Ziva was the complete opposite, staring right at Gibbs and standing still.

"I don't know when, and I don't want know how, but whatever happened in this elevator better stay out of this office. That _includes_the elevator." He said, giving them each a head slap. Ziva was about to protest when Gibbs put up his finger, pointing to McGee.

"I don't want to go over this again, and I don't want to see McGee taking the stairs because he saw something that he shouldn't have. If you're going to have sex, keep it in a bed. Or at least in your apartment."

Gibbs smiled as Ziva hit Tony in the arm, stomping away. Tony's mouth was hanging open, and other agents were now craning their necks to see if what they heard wasn't in their heads. Gibbs left a gaping Tony near the elevator, walking back to his desk. As he walked past McGee, he stopped.

"You can ride the elevator now McGee." He said, and the younger agent shook his head.

"I'll never be able to ride that elevator again. Seriously boss, circus people could _not_do what Ziva was-"

"MCGEE!" Ziva yelled, causing Gibbs to smirk.

_Just another normal day in the office._ _Even though everything we do is as far away from normal as possible. _He thought as DiNozzo sat back in his chair, his mouth still open.

"DiNozzo, are you trying to catch flies over there? Shut your trap."

* * *

**Gibbs feel OOC to me, but I know he'd say that last line. It's just..... something I can imagine him saying. Anywho, like I said, not so big on the ending, but I had to end it somehow. :)**

**I hope this made you smile Zatl. :)**

**Reviews would be wonderful, as all of my cookies have been eaten. I should have stopped, but I make REALLY good peanut butter cookies.**

**Thanks:). Izzy.**


End file.
